The Next Great Adventure
by brokenperfection
Summary: This story is based on Robbie Williams' "Nan's Song." It is a bout a torrid love affair and a tragic lovers reunion. Please review! It's better than the summary credits it for.


**The Next Great Adventure**

**Summary: **A one-shot fic based on the song "Nan's Song" by Robbie Williams. Reviews on how to improve would be appreciated, or any review in general. Pretty please! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Hopefully you all know that I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's characters or story whatsoever (even if I wish I did). I am simply borrowing them for a little while to write this fic which (by-the-way) belongs to me. No stealing of my ideas!

"Stay with me. Don't go. I'm here with you. It'll be okay. You'll be fine."

_The words rung out in his mind. Voices were calling from the distance, but he didn't care. They didn't matter at this moment. Nothing else mattered at this moment. He looked around and saw all the death that already lay before him, but none of it compared to what he had lost. She had been his everything and she had been ripped from him. She was gone…_

-

**You said when you'd die that you'd walk with me every day**

**And I'd start to cry and say please don't talk that way**

-

You promised me as you lay there, your life slipping through my fingers, that you would always be with me. You promised me that in life and death you'd stay with me, love me, that nothing could separate us. Our love was unbreakable, you told me, in this life and the next. I believed it, but I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I may still have had our love, but there would be no one left to hold, to kiss, to share my life with; it would never be the same. At that moment, even as the strong man I always seem to be, I broke down at that thought. I, Draco Malfoy, cried. From somewhere deep within my soul these uncontrollable feelings were set free and I could no longer hold back the tears I had been fighting for years. I just_ cried_. I cried for you; I cried for me; I cried for all the pain we had suffered to be together and for the foolish war that was killing us. The tears poured out like rain as I imagined life without you, life before you.

-

**With the blink of an eye the Lord came and asked you to leave**

**You went to a better place but it stole you away from me**

-

I blinked my eyes frantically, trying to stop the tears. One moment you were laying there in my arms, looking at me through those warm, honey brown eyes I loved so much, and the next moment all I was holding was a mirage of the person you once were. Your soul had slipped away from me in those few simple seconds and I had left to hold was a figment of you. I had lost you to heaven. I knew that you were in a better place, a place far from all of the pain you could ever suffer here, far away from the war and the struggles of life, but I still couldn't stand the thought of having to let you go. I didn't want to live without you by my side. I _couldn't_ live without you by my side.

-

**And now she lives in heaven but I know they let her out**

**To take care of me**

-

I understand it all though, I suppose. You may have had to leave me, but I know you went to a better place. Heaven was your home now, although I could never believe it would ever serve you well without me there. And just like you promised, our love never faltered. I loved you no matter what came andyou may have been out of my grasp, but I knew you were watching over me; I knew you still loved me. It's hard to explain how or why; it's so unreasonable and crazy, but I just knew it. With every ounce of my soul I could feel you; I could feel your presence everywhere I was. You left me in this world, but I knew you were watching me from the next, taking care of me, loving me. Our love was truly unbreakable.

-

**There's a strange kind of light caressing me tonight**

**Pray, silence my fear she is near bringing heaven down here**

-

With every rustling of a tree, every gust of wind, every ray of light I felt you. I felt the warmth of your soul in the sunlight of the morn. I felt the beating of your loving heart in unison with my own sorrowful one. You were in everything and everywhere with me. You were always by my side, soothing my pain and comforting my sorrows. I felt you as you brought your love to me, to ease my pain. You kept me company every lonely moment of each coming day. Without you I was distraught, yet you and your tenderness was what softened the sharp pains.

-

**I miss your love I miss your touch but I'm feeling you every day**

**And I can almost hear you say "You've come a long way baby"**

-

There's no simpler way to put it than to say I missed you. I longed to touch you, to feel the warmth of your breath on my face and the utter perfection of your soft hand in mine. Yet you were with me in a way. I could not hold you, but you stayed with me. It seems hard to believe, but I could hear your whispers in the air. I could feel your gentle voice tickling my ear once again; delaying my pains by reminded me of how far I've come, all thanks to you.

I started out as a muggle-hating prick and a top-notch jerk. I still remember how many times I hurt you; I now wince at the memories. With your help, I broke free from the reigns of my family and found myself. I was no longer a future death eater, a Malfoy, a pureblood. I was just _Draco_. I didn't have to pretend to be anything else. I didn't have to keep living a lie. With you, I was just myself. No more, no less, and you loved me for it. And for that ans o much more is why I loved you, and still do.

-

**And now you live in heaven but I know they let you out**

**To take care of me**

**There's a strange kind of light in my bedroom tonight**

**Pray silence my fear she is near bring your heaven down here**

-

"_Stay with me…don't go… I'm here with you. It'll be okay, you'll be fine." Draco whispered these words frantically to his lover. For one of the few times in his life, the Slytherin Prince was afraid. He had been scared for the final battle, yes, but it was more a sense of excitementcombined withnerves. Now this…this was fear. There was nothing worse for him than losing her. Without her, there was nothing. In the midst of battle a fatal spell was shot at her by the Dark Lord himself. and now, as they lay there together, she was left with moments left to live. _

"_D-Dra-co…" Hermoine Granger tried to reply. Her voice was quickly leaving along with her soul. _

"_You're going to be okay. Don't worry. I'll get you some help." He answered, not trusting his own words completely, which scared him even more. _

"_N-no Draco. I-I'm dying. There's not much time left." Her heart tore to shreds as she thought about leaving him. The look on his face at the very same thought didn't make her feel any better. _

"_Don't talk like that. You can't die. How are we going to be together forever if you're not her? You can't die." Draco said these words more to comfort himself. _

"_I will always be with you. Even w-when I'm not _here _with you." _

"_How?" He whispered these words in utter disbelief. He just couldn't imagine…_

"_I-I will always be in here." She said as she laid a trembling hand on his chest where his heart was. He reached his hand to hers and held it there. _

"_I s-swear t-to you that I will always love you, no matter what. I will always live in your heart, in your memories. I _

_pr-promise you I will be watching you from heaven."_

"_No! You can't leave me, Hermoine. After all we've fought through to be together…"_

"_Don't you see? We got to be together and we will always be together. Are hearts are one, and n-nothing, n-not even death can break that bond." Draco knew it was true, all of it. She was dying. She would never leave him, but not being able to hold her, grow old with her, was the hard part to overcome. He scooped Hermoine's fragile body into his arms and held her there. _

"_I-I…" She cried into his chest. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. It would be the last time she could ever say them to him. _

_Knowing what she was trying to say, Draco answered her with a kiss...their final kiss. He brushed his lips on hers ever so delicately, yet with that kiss she could feel passion erupting. She kissed him back with what strength she had left.They pulled away, even though they both wished they could stay that wayforever._

"_I love you, Hermoine Granger. I always have and always will. Don't forget me in heaven." She smiled at him._

"_I-I l-l- love you t-too, D-Draco Malfoy. I could n-never forget…" Her voice trailed off as she stared into his ice-blue orbs one last time. They were so unbelievably warm now; he had changed so much. They stared at each other until Hermoine's breath slowed and eventually stopped, the whole while she rested in Draco's arms. _

-

**You taught me kings and queens while stroking my hair**

**In my darkest hour I know you are there**

**Kneeling down beside me**

**Whispering my prayer**

-

I say this now once again, I love you, Hermoine Granger. I always have and always will, just as I promised. Each and every day, you were the only thing that kept me going. You were the driving force that kept me breathing. You were the one who pushed me to keep fighting.

And I did.

Thanks to you I found myself. I realized I was a man of my own, with my own dreams. You gave me the courage to stand up against my father in pursuit of my beliefs. I decided to fight for the Order thanks to you; I was changed because of you. I sacrificed it all, and I would do it over again if I had to for your sake. You were the single greatest thing that happened to me and I would do anything and everything to be with you; past, present and future.

This made losing you so painful. The greatest of things being ripped away from me was terrible, yet you were still the very thing that kept me going.

You are forever my everything.

-

**Yes there's a strange kind of light caressing me tonight**

**Pray silence my fear**

**She is near**

**Bringing heaven down here**

-

…_and without her he had nothing left to live for. _

_The chilly autumn wind blew and tousled his hair. He stared up at the grey sky as he watched the condensation from his breath. It was so cold, yet a warm feeling crept its way through his veins. As he reminisced he thought about how beautiful she was. She was his saviour, his light, his love. As clear as day her face rung out in his mind. A goddess, a miracle; she was nothing less to him. _

_He felt his breathing falter at thoughts of her. His breaths slowed as his heartbeat did the same, but this was not from these thoughts. The pain from the slash across his stomach tore him from his dreams; he was dying. Only dark magic could cast such a deadly spell that would take affect so quickly. With all the energy he could muster, he hauled himself up and leaned on a nearby tree. As he looked around, he saw the scars from the final battle that scattering the grounds. He could see those as young as fourth year sprawled out dead. It seems everyone wanted to take part in this last stand, and for good reason. This was the fight that determined whether Lord Voldemort or Harry Potter would be the surviving member of the prophecy, a fight he himself had been highly involved in. _

_In the distance he could hear the hero, Harry Potter, along with Ronald and Ginny Weasley's help, calling out for any survivors. He knew he should have called back, yelled something to let them know he was there, but he just didn't have the will. He knew that if he didn't get help _very _soon, he wouldn't make it to tomorrow, let alone into the next 10 minutes, but something stopped him from trying to save himself. It may have been the sense of relief after winning; he was exhausted after the long battle and at this moment he could stop it all and "rest." But this thought was not what comforted him as he sat here. What truly ran through his thoughts was her. _

'_I can be with you now,' he thought, 'After all this time. I can join you in heaven.' The voices got closer and the pain became near unbearable. Draco stuck it through until he felt himself go numb. This was it. He lay himself back down to look up at the beautiful sky. The cold wind caressed his cheek and he smiled; it was her._

'_I'm coming…' he whispered as his voice trailed off. His eyes fell closed... _

-

**The next time that we meet**

**I will bow at her feet**

**And say wasn't life sweet**

**Then we'll prepare**

**To take heaven down there**

-

As I lay here now, remembering, dreaming, dying, I am not in the least sad.

As a great wizard once said, "death…is but the next great adventure." If this adventure includes you, I cannot wait.

I, Draco Malfoy, love you Hermoine Granger.

I'm coming...


End file.
